Ride The Lightning
by notmetrustme
Summary: MATURE CONTENT. MelloxNear yaoi. Near wakes up one stormy night and mistakenly ventures into Mello's room and gets more than he bargains for...


_The rain. It lapped against the windows relentlessly, casting an eerie pattern on the white marble floor as the moonlight shone through. I glanced at it as I stepped through the corridor, feeling the cold marble against my bare feet. My destination? I wasn't sure yet. I stopped to peek around a corner. My reason for being there? Purely investigation. Investigation…_

_Footsteps._

_What was I investigating exactly? I had never given it thought, but there wasn't time for thought now. A shadow appeared. Getting bigger and bigger… I froze in my tracks, waiting for the figure to emerge. It was a man. No, not a man… a monster. It looked like a giant skeleton. Long lanky arms, hair of some kind… I found myself asking "what IS this thing?"_

_Lightning._

CRASH. A flash of light.

Another bolt of lightning struck near the orphanage, waking up a lot of its inhabitants, if they were not awake already. One of the awoken, a small boy with white hair, rose from his bed and stared into the darkness. He had dreamt something… something irrelevant, he decided. Something trivial. Something that mattered not. However, Near did not feel tired.

Still, though the dream logically didn't matter, it was still bothering enough to provoke Near to leave his bed and wander down the corridors to the bathroom. Maybe if he splashed some water on his face, he would feel better. Then he would return to his room and read a book. Yes, studying was a good idea.

Door after door he walked past, each closed, not allowing him to know whether or not the storm had provoked anyone else. Though, Near's guess was that it had, but most of them had rolled over and gone back to sleep. Near could never grasp that ability unfortunately. It was replaced by the ability to live on very little sleep, much like a certain idol of his…

This was the floor for the most intelligent students in the orphanage. The most promising. The ones who need the most peace. As Near approached the stairs, he noticed a door was ajar, and a strange sound was being emitted from it. It sounded like somebody was in pain, and Near imagined someone clutching a wound, wincing. Their breath was out of rhythm. In the dark, Near had not realised whose room that was.

Investigation. It was in the name of investigation that Near then approached the room, needing to know what was happening. If somebody was in pain, Near wanted to know why. Maybe it was also in the name of boredom, or curiosity. He stood quietly against the wall by the door, not making a sound. He heard a rustling of sheets, and a mattress starting to creak. From the sounds of it, somebody was having a fit. A reaction to the storm? This was not good, something had to be done immediately!

Instead of rushing in, Near poked his head around the door silently. He saw a dark figure in the bed to his left, facing the wall, arm twitching in a frantic movement under the covers. It was strange, though, that only the arm was moving, yet such a rapid breath, a small moan given every now and again. Driven further by curiosity, Near watched.

The twitching stopped slowly. Mello turned around in his bed and saw Near, watching him, the nosey bastard.

Near froze. He had made a mistake. He had forgotten that this was Mello's room. And he wasn't having a fit.

There was a long silence between the two as they stared at each other in the darkness. Then, after what seemed like ages, Mello sat up in his bed and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Come in and close the door."

After a few seconds of suspicion, Near did so. It was now mostly dark apart from the moonlight coming through the window. The curtains were not closed, Near knew the reason for this; Mello loved storms. He loved to watch them. What Near didn't know was that storms also turned Mello on. A lot. The chaos, the excitement… it sent him wild. Weird fetish yes, but Mello did not care. He was a weird person.

Without saying another word, the blonde-haired boy made a space and lifted up the covers, beckoning for Near to come to him. At this time, Near was in no position to walk out, and he was very curious about what Mello was doing so he walked up to Mello. By now everything seemed surreal, he didn't feel quite himself…

Mello looked at his rival manically as he climbed onto the bed. The two sat up in bed with the cover over their legs, and Near noticed a slight bump in the covers near Mello's nether regions. Seeing the cauliflower boy looking prompted Mello to smile and reach his hand under the covers.

"I'm losing it, hang on."

Near watched in fascination as Mello's hand moved up and down under the covers, getting faster and faster. All the while Mello was watching Near's face. Then, he stopped. He moved his hand to Near's heart, then to his shoulder, the slowly down his arm to grasp his left hand.

CRASH! More lightning.

Mello moved the hand to his own heart, which was racing. Receiving no resistance, he carried on, trailing the hand down his chest, past his bully button. Then, Near felt it. It was hard. And was rather big too.

Near understood what he was expected to do. Slowly, he moved his hand up and down Mello's shaft, feeling its details as he sped up… Mello's head lolled back to lean against the wall as he let out a slight moan.

"Nn, yeah… that's right, Near."

Near kept at it. Mello's behaviour was so unusual, he felt that the only way to understand it was to see it to the end. Besides, there was no turning back. He rubbed quickly and slowly, varying the pace, and listening to Mello's breathing change accordingly. Fascinating.

Rub. Rub. Rub.

CRRRASH! Lightning. Mello's chest heaved.

"Aaah…"

He tensed. Near felt something strange… Mello's seed on his hand. On the sheets. Spurting out of Mello's arched, tensed, shaking body. What a good orgasm. He grinned.

…………………………………………………

A.N/ Hey guys, I live! This is just a short one that I got inspired to do by a drawing I saw. I'm starting to get back into the scene now though I'm starting school again in like 2 weeks so don't expect much more after that ^^; hope you guys enjoyed this, I might continue but I got bored of it and I want to sleep now.

Nice to be back, please review! Thaaaanks xxx


End file.
